


2 Crimes and a Dorm Room Bed

by raptoriousVigilante



Series: 3 Sentence AU askbox fills [8]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: 3 Sentence AU fic prompt fills!1. Judith/Rita - noir au2. Judith+Raven - pirates au3. Yuri/Flynn/Estelle - college au





	2 Crimes and a Dorm Room Bed

**judy/rita || prompt: noir au**

Judith considers her description of Rita’s underground home as “rustic” to be the most polite she can be about it. It’s too warm and crowded from floor to ceiling in alchemy books, leaving little space for someone bigger than tiny Rita to move around.

“All done,” Rita announces and stretches out on the floor, reaching her arm up to hand Judith a small twill bag containing the illegal cores Judith paid her for, “leave through the back, the cops don’t know about that entrance.”

 

*********

**raven+judy || prompt: pirates au**

“It’s unorthodox, sure, but it lets us know who we can _almost_ trust,” Judith says and smirks at him, “so let’s see it, then.”

Raven’s never been asked to show off his piracy marking in broad daylight to anyone who wasn’t with the authorities, but the reckless confidence of this pirate crew is enough to convince him to roll up his sleeve.

“Courtesy of Captain Schwann himself,” he proclaims, holding out his branded arm for Judith to see, “don’t get any more real than that.”

 

*********

**yuri/flynn/estelle || prompt: college au**

“You _both_ know that bed is too small for all three of us,” Flynn sighs at his spooning partners, “and I’m not through with all this work for the student council, anyway.”

Estelle wiggles back against Yuri and can practically hear his eyes rolling as he shifts himself to press his back against the wall.

“Why not take a break, Flynn,” Estelle suggests, smiling as she watches Flynn’s resolve weaken, “we can make room.”


End file.
